


Защитник

by deva_gor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: Бикон-Хиллз нуждается в защите





	

**Author's Note:**

> Выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Написано для fandom Teen Wolf 2016 в рамках Летней ФБ (спецквест, карта ассоциация - http://i.imgur.com/mnlP7Vx.png)

Говоря откровенно, Стайлз не любит сюрпризы. Сюрпризы же, похоже, напротив ‒ имеют к нему нездоровую привязанность. В особо плохие дни Стайлз ощущает себя чёртовым магнитом для всей сверхъестественной фигни, на которую только способно больное воображение. В те дни, что полегче, Стайз ‒ просто громоотвод. Помножьте все чёртовы молнии, что лупят точно по нему, на неизменное СДВГ, и можно хоть сейчас лепить табличку с запрещающим стоп-сигналом. Вот только самого Стайлза это не останавливает, потому что их благословенный роком городок вот-вот атакует очередная неведомая жуть, Дитон, как нельзя кстати, свалил на неопределённое время по каким-то, несомненно, важным друидским делам, Дерека, потерявшего силу альфы и потерявшегося самого под грузом вины и комплексов, и подавно простыл уж след, и вся надежда ‒ вновь на Стайлза.

Сто сорок семь фунтов хрупких костей ‒ неважная замена чему угодно, например, взводу спецназа, особого сверхъестественного спецназа, специального спецназа спецназначения. И именно поэтому сейчас Стайлз в очередной раз обнаруживает себя практически погребённым под завалами книг и распечаток из интернета, пестреющих пометками, схемами и информацией разной степени полезности. Защитный ритуал ‒ вот то, что ему нужно. Стайлз не слишком требователен: ритуал должен быть простым и сильным, и желательно никого при этом не убивать ‒ жертвоприношения всё-таки не его конёк, хотя, если так пойдёт и дальше, то чем чёрт не шутит, возможно, стоит задуматься над пересмотром приоритетов.

В итоге он останавливается на некотором миксе собственно защитного заклинания, специального зелья и символических ритуальных действий. На первый взгляд, план выглядит неплохо, оптимизма добавляет также наличие под рукой всех ингредиентов для варева, и если Стайлз и исключил из его состава дюжину сушёных лягушачьих лапок ‒ так он же не дождь вызывает, в самом-то деле! Зато он собирается дополнить зелье секретным компонентом: собственно, именно на этом и базируется ритуал, и если всё пойдёт по плану, то скоро Бикон-Хиллз забудет обо всех неприятностях, как о кошмарном сне поутру ‒ да, Стайлз оптимист, и это его второе секретное оружие, сразу после сарказма.

Дело, кажется, идёт на лад, в гараже пахнет летом, высушенной солнцем травой и древесными опилками, и неприметный деревянный каркас постепенно обретает очертания подобия человеческой фигуры. Этому Страшиле отведена почётная роль зримого воплощения ритуала ‒ символического стража земель Бикон-Хиллз. Но без вложенной в него силы он ‒ всего лишь ещё одно огородное пугало. Поэтому Стайлз тщательно вымачивает каждую деталь в чане с исходящим паром зельем, вкладывает внутрь набитой головы свои сохранённые отцом молочные зубы и только после этого штопает молчаливый рот, старательно не замечая клубящегося вокруг напряжения, тихонько напевая прилипчивый попсовый мотив в надежде перебить тонкий звон невидимых струн. Слепые глаза Страшилы смотрят прямо на него, и под этим оценивающим взглядом Стайлз, не давая себе времени на раздумья, спускает штаны и торопливо и зло дрочит прямо в оставшееся зелье, до предела напитывая его своей жизненной силой, окончательно замыкая ритуал на себя.

Он заканчивает все приготовления уже под вечер, и хотя, будь его выбор, защитные ритуалы все как один проводились бы на рассвете, Стайлз загружает свой верный джип и едет в заповедник, где давно уже присмотрел укромное местечко неподалёку от Неметона. Сегодня ночь полнолуния, но небо затянуто тучами, кажется, собирается гроза, и Стайлз торопится успеть до того, как лесную дорогу развезёт от воды. Разумеется, дождь начинается как раз в то время, когда он добирается только до середины ритуала, благо, выписаны уже все защитные знаки. Страшила занимает своё место, слова ритуала уносит ветер, и Стайлз повторяет их снова и снова, выплёскивая остатки зелья вкруговую, вкладывая в каждое движение, в каждый звук всю свою силу: им нужна защита, и Стайлз твёрдо намерен её получить.

Очередной раскат грома раздаётся, кажется, прямо над головой, и Стайлз даже не успевает толком испугаться, когда молния бьёт прямиком в Страшилу, прошивая несчастное пугало насквозь ‒ от лысой макушки, прикрытой дурацким цилиндром, и до самой земли. Самого Стайлза не задело, наверное, не иначе как чудом, но в это мгновение он может думать только о том, что всё зря, и ритуал оказался сорван, и теперь нужно придумывать что-то ещё, хотя времени уже не осталось, а все они с большой долей вероятности обречены…

Паника почти накрывает его с головой, когда Стайлз замечает, что в середине выжженного клочка земли кто-то есть, и этот кто-то ‒ вовсе не Страшила, хоть и обряжен в драную красную кофту, служащую тому единственным нарядом.

Огромный чёрный волк медленно поднимается во весь рост, лениво переступая мощными лапами. Горящие алым огнём глаза неотрывно следят за Стайлзом, и крик замирает, так и не успев сорваться с пересохших губ, потому что зверь подходит ближе, совершенно по-человечески вздыхает и тычется мокрым носом в дрожащую ладонь. И Стайлз готов биться об заклад в том, что он знает этого блудного волка. И, кажется, этот сюрприз ему наконец-то приходится по душе.


End file.
